This laboratory will continue to address itself to the study of the contour of the human optic disc because disc contour change is such a constant early sign in glaucoma. A key element in this project is the projection of a pattern of light onto the optic disc to help define its surface. The project is devoted to the use of a microscopic system for viewing the human disc. Characteristics of a microscope-illuminator recording system which are most effective for this procedure are being investigated. Data is extracted from the image of the disc containing the projected patterns, and quantitative information regarding the contour of the disc surface is derived by computer processing.